project called opportunity
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Menjadi seorang analisis dan bersaing dengan CEO Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah seperti yang Hinata bayangkan, masa depanya pertaruhkan lewat proyek perusahaan yang terselubung. Tapi kok Sasuke malah menjebaknya ya? /"kau miliku honey"/konsep, tema, pesta, tamu yang datang? Inikan... /[for#SHDL2017]


" **project called opportunity"**

[for#SHDL2017]

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke. U X Hinata. H

 **Warning! :** AU, OOC,typo, bad story, gaje, miss typo ect.

Rate : T

.

.

Cantik, seksi, dan.. uhm mematikan. Mungkin itu sedikit gambaran dari sosok Hyuga Hinata, sang analisis dari Enterprise. Dan jangan lupakan satu sosok bujangan paling diincar disini, sang CEO dari Uchiha group. Tampan, _cool_ , jenius.. dan err.. dingin.

Suasana rapat yang dingin mencekam bak kuburan sedang terjadi di ruang _meeting_.

"aku sudah menganalisis gagasan tender proyek untuk iklan minuman ini.."

Wajah Hinata mulai serius, dengan kaca matanya yang terkesan anggun menampilkan sosok wanita karier yang tangguh

"kita harus menampilkan bahwa sake minuman khas jepang memiliki citra rasa yang kuat karena itulah.."

Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata

"untuk penayangan iklanya kita harus menonjolkan pabrik, kualitas ,mutu dan citra rasa yang kuat"

Katanya mantap

"ide yang anda paparkan membuat para konsumen kurang tertarik aku rasa"

Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja tidak ingin kalah, apa lagi di hadapan Hyuga Hinata yang ambisius ingin memenangkan tender

"aku ingin untuk tema iklanya kita memakai budaya jepang.. tentu saja selain menarik minat konsumen, agar mereka tau budaya kita seperti apa"

Hinata meremas ujung roknya, gemas dengan Uchiha satu ini. _Meeting_ yang dilakukan berlangsung kolot dan alot, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Apalagi tender yang mereka tangani berskala internasional, tiga perusahaan top Jepang bergabung untuk promosi minuman sake khas jepang ini dan rencana akan di luncurkan dan di ekspor ke berbagai negara.

Di pihak lain, Kakashi yang melihat presentasi dan gagasan yang diusulkan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama bagus, tetapi belum pas di hati menurutnya.

"jadi bagaimana dengan pendapatmu, Presedir?"

Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan, sesekali menguap dan nampak sedikit bodoh di hadapan orang-orang yang serius.

"aku tertarik"

Naruto berbicara enteng

"jadi.. usulanku diterimakan? Apa yang aku paparkan, baik proposal maupun ide pemasaran kita di setujuikan?"

Hinata gemas, kalau saja Naruto bukan salah satu pemilik saham terbesar dan salah satu investor yang menyumbangkan banyak dana untuk tender kali ini pasti Hinata sudah mati-matian berusaha agar gagasanya itu dapat diterima oleh seluruh pimpinan perusahaan.

jangan lupakan bahwa di balik proyek tender yang besar terdapat maksud terselebung. Ini merupakan pertaruhan kehidupan Hinata dan Sasuke untuk ke depanya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Ya bisa karena orang tua Hinata dan Sasuke sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya.

" _Sasuke-kun, menangkan tender ini dan nikahi Hinata"_

" _Sasuke-kun ibu ingin menggendong cucu darimu"_

Hyuga Hinata eh?, menarik.. saat Sasuke melihat foto Hinata, bukan nama asing lagi di telinganya. Keanggunan dan ambisiusme Hinata menarik atensi dirinya, belum lagi segala cara dan upaya sudah Sasuke lakukan untuk mendekati gadis itu. dan proyek tender berskala internasional inilah yang menjadi taruhanya saat ini.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula bagi Hinata. Hinata harus mati-matian menganalisis tugas proyek yang di tanganinya, Hinata sudah pasti tau.. bahwa ini bukan sekedar proyek yang bisa dianggap enteng olehnya berawal dari perbincangan dengan orang tuanya yang malu anak gadisnya yang diusia matang dan dewasa belum juga menikah.

Sebenarnya Hinata pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Ootsuki Toneri yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja saat Hinata ada kunjungan perusahaan kesana.

Namun malangnya nasib Hinata, Toneri di kabarkan telah bertunangan dengan seorang penyayi Girl band kore yang sukses. Hinata patah hati, baginya laki-laki itu mahluk yang brengsek. Bagaiman Hinata mendapat fikiran negatif itu?

Tentu saja dari masa lalunya dengan Toneri.. Toneri yang baik, perhatian, ternyata sang pemberi harapan palsu. Hinata geram, baru saja jatuh cinta dan akhirnya malah berujung patah hati.

Karena itulah, Hinata bertekad. Kelak kalau dia menikah, Hinata ingin suaminya bukan dari golongan bussinesman yang bajingan.

Hinata di kenalkan dengan anak dari kenalan ayahnya, seorang CEO ternama di perusahaan Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata sudah berniat akan menolaknya. Masa bodo kalau orang tuanya ikut menentang, karena itulah Hiashi memberi ultimatum pada Hinata..

" _menangkan tender itu maka kau akan terbebas dari perjodohan"_

Hinata menyetujui tantangan dari ayahnya, walau bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang analisis enterprise. Kejelianya dalam menganalisis tidak di ragukan lagi, jadi Hinata bertekad dan berkeyakinan kuat. 'tender ini pasti akan aku menangkan!' batinya.

"dari gagasan yang kalian berikan aku tertarik"

Hinata tersenyum, dia pasti menang

"bagaimana pendapatmu ketua Kakashi?"

"apa tidak ada ide lain?"

"jadi usulan siapa yang akan diterima?"

Kakashi diam, Naruto diam.. dan Sasuke menghanyutkan.

"aku rasa mengkombinasikan keduanya bagus"

Hinata membelalakan matanya, jadi maksudnya bagaimana dengan usulanya di terima atau tidak?

"Hinata, Sasuke aku ingin kalian bekerja sama untuk proses syuting nanti. Dan selamat Sasuke kau selangkah di depan, dan untuk Hinata idemu cukup menarik atensi konsumen. Jadi menurutku menggabungkan ide kalian sangat cemerlang"

Hinata kalah telak!, Naruto memuji Sasuke.. dan Sasuke selangkah di depanya. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sementara Hinata ingin segera kabur dari sangkar harimau tersebut.

"baiklah bagaiman kalau yang menjadi modelnya Namikaze Sakura?"

"istriku eh? Meskipun dia model internasional tapi dia sedang hamil tua"

Kakashi menopang dagu dan ikut berfikir

"apa tidak ada saran model atau aktris ternama yang cocok?"

"ah, aku punya hal yang menakjubkan!"

Naruto berkata penuh semangat, melirik kearah Sasuke maupun Hinata

"Sasuke.. kau dan Hinata yang akan menjadi model untuk produk kita"

"apa?!"

Hinata merasa heran, dirinya yang seorang enterprise analisis harus menajadi model?

"aku tidak keberatan"

Ucap Sasuke ringan

"bagus! Aku ingin kalian berdua memakai kimono nantinya untuk proses syuting"

Naruto antusias, pemasaran produk ini pasti akan berjalan sukses

"tu-tunggu dulu! presedir aku bukanlah seorang model!"

"masalah itu gampang, biar sutradara yang akan mengarahkanmu harus apa"

-o-0-o-

Usai rapat, Hinata masih temangu di tempat. Dan kini hanya mereka berdua di tempat _meeting._

"kau miliku sekarang Hime.."

Tidak, Hinata tidak bisa menerima begitu saja kekalahanya. Bagaimana bisa? Dirinya di langkahi oleh Sasuke karena kurang menonjolkan budaya Jepang?

"tch! Jangan harap!"

Hinata ngotot, Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata dengan santai

"kau sudah kalah _honey.."_

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke, apa-apan sikapnya itu? membuat Hinata jijik sajah. Hinatapun segera pergi dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang kacau-balau.

Dan Sasuke bisa tertawa ria-gembira. Seperti yang di harapkan dirinya berhasil mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Kabar gembira untuk Mikoto dan Fugaku, mereka akan mendapatkan cucu penerus Uchiha.

Terima kash kepada Naruto- _dobe_ yang diam-diam mau bekerja sama denganya.

" _aku ingin dalam project ini aku yang menang.."_

" _tumben sekali kau mau turun tangan langsung masalah tender ini eh?"_

" _karena aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk mendapatkan Hyuga Hinata"_

" _caramu itu licik sekali teme!"_

" _Hn.."_

" _baiklah aku terima"_

Tak perlu panjang lebar agar membuat sahabatnya itu mau untuk bekerja sama denganya. Jangan lupakan jalinan kontrak kerja sama Uchiha-Namikaze yang maju pesat. Dan betapa bodohnya Hinata tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke sahabat dari kecil.

-o-0-o-

Penata rias itu nampak antusias mendandani seorang analisis enterprise macam Hyuga Hinata. Selain cantik dan seksi, Hinata di kenal perusahaan dengan jam terbang kerja yang tinggi.

Hinata dengan amat-terpaksa menurut apa yang telah di perintahkan Naruto yang tak lain merupakan presedir perusahaan. Hilang sudah harga diri dan wibawa seorang Hinata dan kali ini dia harus patuh bak boneka yang sedang di mainkan oleh tuanya.

Hinata berpakaian formal. Menggunakan kimono dengan kualitas rajutan yang tinggi dengan perancang baju terkenal. Jangan lupakan riasan Hinata yang tampak seperti pengantin dan akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan.

Sasuke terkesima...

Penampilan Hinata memukau dan sempurna mengalahkan model dan aktris papan atas lainya.

Sesuai arahan sutradara yang merancang iklan. Sasuke dan Hinata akan berakting layaknya pasangan muda yang mencicipi minuman khas Jepang sake.

Proses syuting di lakukan di beberapa tempat terpisah. Pabrik perusahaan, tempat terkenal Jepang, dan sejarah singkat minuman tersebut.

"tu-tunggu dulu! kenapa aku harus memakai cincin seperti ini?"

"pengambilan gambar akan dilakukan saat kau meminum sake nona. Tentu saja untuk menambah keindahan dan menunjukan bahwa kau layaknya adalah seorang permaisuri kekaisaran Jepang"

Tanpa fikir panjang Hinatapun mengikuti intruksi yang di berikan, yang membuat Hinata jengkel adalah.. kenapa Sasuke yang harus memasangkanya? Bukankah dia bisa memasanganya sendiri tanpa membutuhkan bantuan orang lain?

"agar lebih terlihat formal"

Begitulah, sesuai dengan rencana semua berjalan mulus...

Dan tanpa mengetahui hal di balik itu semua apa sebenarnya..

Sorotan kamera dengan lampu blitz yang silau menyoroti Hinata dan Sasuke. Proses syuting selesai, tinggal proses pengeditan video yang akan di sebar luaskan.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata masih berfikir keras.. dari konsep iklan dan tema iklan yang mereka ambil. Dahinya mengernyit bertanda berfikir keras.

Belum lagi tepuk tangan riuh menghiasi aula lokasi syuting yang tampak formal. Hinata mendapati _feelingnya_ yang tidak enak.

"ibu bangga padamu nak!"

Suara itu?

" _omaedetou_ Sasuke-kun!"

Ibu dan ayahnya hadir berpakaian formal seperti dirinya, belum lagi seorang pria dan wanita asing yang disinyalir merupakan orang tua Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan! Selamat kau telah menjadi bagian Uchiha!"

Mikoto mendekat dan memeluk Hinata layaknya puteri kandung sendiri.

OH, TIDAK!

Hinata terlambat mengetahui bahwa syuting mereka kamuflase semata. Jadi apa maksud dari semua ini?

Tamu yang datang, ucapan selamat, suasana canggung ini?

SASUKE MENJEBAKNYA!

Menjebak iklan dan menjadi nyata!.

Untuk beberapa saat, rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan di tempat.

Ibu dan ayahnya nampak bahagia, bahkan calon mertuanyapun amat antusias merayakan pertunangan mendadak antara Sasuke dan dirinya.

Selamat... selain produk tersebut melejit di pasar internasional. Sasuke-Hinata sukses membuat dunia bisnis gempar dengan pertunangan mereka.

Dan selamat untuk Uchiha Sasuke, yang sukses menjebak Hinata untuk menjadi tunanganya.

 **-OWARI-**

 **A/N :** jangan tanya ini apa :v.. well humor ngawur dan ngaco iya jelas banget.. gak ahli buat genre ini -_- ... #diemdipojokan.. plot ini punya Hinata centric. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Tidak lupa saya tunggu apresiasi dari readers yang membaca fic ini sekalian. Karena reviews yang kalian berikan merupakan bentuk penghargaan dari auhor yang membuat story ini..

 **Regard**

 _Shionna Akasuna_


End file.
